


First of All: Fuck You

by Alastair_the_demon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastair_the_demon/pseuds/Alastair_the_demon
Summary: Alexander never really thought about meeting his soulmate. Never thought he would need one. When he mistakenly call out Thomas Jefferson, he realizes that maybe soulmate aren't that bad.





	First of All: Fuck You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so be gentle with criticism. It's just a short drabble. I'm considering making a second chapter from Jefferson's point of view but that would depend on you guys. Please leave feedback and I hope you like it!

Alexander looks down at his bare wrist. The cuff he usually wore left a tan line emphasizing the cursive words on his bare wrist. Fuck you too, beautiful. It sounded smug even as he read over it. His thoughts wandered off to his soulmate. Who were they? What were they like? He shook his head, and cut off the dangerous thoughts. It was increasingly unlikely to find your soulmate. He probably wouldn’t even come close to meeting them. Dropping the cuff in his locker, he tries ignoring the nervous energy under his skin. Lafayette glides up to his locker, as Mulligan and Laurens surround him.  
“Salut, mon lion. You ready for the first day of school?” His heavy french accent was comforting in a way, familiar.  
Alexander groans, already feeling the bags under his eyes. Laurens drags him into a hug, and Alexander mostly just leans against him.  
“That doesn’t make sense. What girl would want Laurens?” A voice from across the hall sounds. Alexander straightens and looks for the source, fists already clenched. He sees a tall jock-type leaning against the lockers on the opposite side of the hallway and marches over. He faintly hears his friends giving different variations of “Not again, Alex!”, but doesn’t care.  
“First of all: fuck you, second of all: you’re wrong.” Alex huffs, jabbing his finger into the guy’s chest. Really firm chest, damn. “Anyone would be lucky to get with Laurens because he’s a great human being. And plenty of people want him so you don’t get to talk about shit you don’t know about.”  
The dude’s face morphs from shock to amusement as Alexander rants. When he finishes, huffing out a breath, the jock was still staring at him.  
“What?” He snaps  
The jock just leans down, making the height difference even more noticeable. His lips curl into a smirk and Hamilton briefly wonders how they would feel against his. Not the time, Alex pushes the thoughts out of his head. The jock moves closer until there are only a couple inches between them, Hamilton refusing to back up.  
“Fuck you too, beautiful.” He says quietly. His deep voice ignites the energy under Alexander’s skin. Oh my god, this asshole’s my soulmate. The realization makes Hamilton freeze. He never really expected to find his soulmate, always assuming he would be fine on his own. He didn’t need anyone. I don’t need anyone, he corrects. He thinks back to the multiple times his friends have, relatively fondly, called him an asshole. Alex didn’t think a stranger, who his ‘soulmate’ was at this point, would want him.  
I wouldn’t want me.  
The thought made panic rise in Alexander. His eyes flew around until they land on the boys’ bathroom. He glances back at his soulmate, watching his eyes shift from arrogance to concern. Alexander darts into the bathroom before he can say anything else. He hears a faint call from behind him, but doesn't look back or hesitate in his step. The calls get fainter but maybe that’s his own heartbeat blocking them out.  
Inside the tiled hideaway, Alexander rests against the counter and puts his head in his hands. That´s my soulmate. In the hallway. Oh god. Thoughts race through his mind. Flashing in the front of his mind were four words: I´m not good enough.  
The door opens, breaking the trance Alexander plunged himself into. He looks up, hoping it was anyone besides his soulmate. When a red letterman jacket comes into view, his heart drops and does a somersault all at once. Stupid soulmate, he thinks bitterly.  
¨Oh, mon cher,¨ the jock whispers, seemingly worried about Alex. Alex sniffles in response, suddenly feeling the drying tears on his cheeks. He watches the jock, his soulmate, take long strides. He watches him close the distance between them. Suddenly, warm palms are against Alexander´s cheek, wiping away the tears. Feeling his heart melt a little, Alex reminds himself of why he ran; he´s an asshole.  
¨Minou, why did you run from me?¨ He whispers, warm breath fanning over Alexander´s face.  
“I was scared.” It takes Alex a minute to answer, the words sounding weird and foreign even to his own ears.  
“Of finding your soulmate?”  
“Of my soulmate finding me.” Alex stated, plaintively.  
“Darling, you are human. Both good and bad, like the rest of us. And I look forward to finding out everything about you.” He sighs and pushes the hair out of Alex’s eyes before softly pressing his lips to Alex’s. As they break apart from the kiss, Alex realizes that maybe finding his soulmate wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
